Chuk Dog
Chuk Dog was developed by Ubisoft for the Nintendo 64 as a third-person shooter video game developed and published by Rare. Chuk Dog was released in North America on October 11, 1999, in Europe on November 2, 1999, and in Japan on December 1, 1999. Chuk Dog is credited with being the beginning of a video game revolution, as he developed such classics as Chuk Li: The Chuksperience ''and ''Jacob and the Ferocious Subscriber Count. Word on the edge is that Chuk Dog is developing new titles such as James Ferguson: The Fergie Complex ''and ''To Whom Do I Owe This Erection? A Game About Gardening. Projects Chuk Li: The Chuksperience Famous for having a Metacritic score of just below zero, Chuk Li: The Chuksperience has gained a cult following for its intriguing art style and attention to detail on crotches and Chuk Li's lower fragmented middle testicle. The amounts of cancer were commented on by the creator, Chuk Dog. Zrs. Dog once said, "Woof." Much negative feedback was given to the game's creation and overall existence. The story of the game revolves around the circuitous wanderings of Senderrick Banballow, a man who's hand is captive by his uterus at the insistance of Derrick the Purple Flower Monster. Derrick the Purple Flower Monster was rumored to come in many colors such as purple and purple. The choice of purple at one end of the spectrum upset many critics, to which Zrs. Dog had said, "Woof." Thus, much development for the game was immediately burned in the Atlanta Massacre of 20X6. Chuk Dog's estranged brother, Givens Marshall Li, was responsible for the burning of the fair city of Atlanta. Givens Marshall Li commented on the conundrum, "I don't even know what my mother looks like." Jacob and the Ferocious Subscriber Count "I fucking hate this fucking game. First of all, Chuk Li doesn't even wear a fursuit. What the fuck is wrong with these developers. And then second of all, who in the holy mother of fuck thought that it was a good idea for Jacob to wear a moustache? The fuck, bruh." - A short account of the game by Star Williams Li before the only known copy of the game was burned in an effigy of hatred and Minecraft Musical Endeavors During Chuk Dog's crusade through the video game industry, he decided to delve deeper into the medium known as entertainment. This included the defecation of what would be called Chuk Dog Records. This record label is well known for having signed very high tier artists who have yet to release a single piece of music under the label. The most famous of these are Hip-Hop, Folk artist Givens Marshall Li, Satirical Hip-Hop Guru 3Pac, Prog Metal titans Tool, and the very secretive yet potent The Color Grey. These multi-platinum artists have released material since signing on to the label, just not with the label. Rumors as to why have included possible cocaine addictions for Chuk Dog and a possible tail reduction surgery. Givens Marshall Li publicly cried at the thought of a continuing contract with Chuk Dog Records, and 3Pac even went so far as to call Chuk Dog a "Hoot". The only artist to release content under the label is the infamous and despicable Converse Deity.